


We need a break

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Blood and Violence, Fake AH Crew, Feelings, Gen, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Platonic Relationships, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: The Fakes may be immortal but the scars last forever. Some people don't handle the whole dying thing well and over time, it shows. The Fakes use heists and adrenalin to subdue the needs yet some need more.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	We need a break

**Author's Note:**

> There be violence. Deep shit come later

Jack flung herslef onto the mattress before Caiti clambered in, waiting for her fianceè to momentarily pass out from all the alchohol.   
The Fakes had decided to rent out a bar in Los Santos and have another post heist party. Jeremy had become clingy Jeremy in three shots and somehow took over the karaoke machine, Geoff, Fiona, Alfredo and Ryan were being the chaperones and downing diet cokes almost as fast as Michael and Gavin downed their shots. Trevor and Barbara had to call a cab for safety, despite having had typically womens drinks without much alcohol and leaving early for Barbs job( and the talk of kids in their minds). Jon had somehow gotten an invite and invited some of his colleagues- including Meg who got pissed at Gav for drinking. Lindsay was gossiping with Jack and some other friends, begging for them for spill the scolding tea. 

Caiti smiled and placed a small kiss on Jacks forehead before preparing a hangover cure and switching off the lights.

That night, she awoke to find rustling in the apartment. Jack wasn't by her side and the ensuite light wasn't on. Then, a large crash and shattering of glass woke her up. Her breath hastened, tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face. She reached for the bed side gun and loaded it. If Jack was in any form of harm, she would make them pay.  
"No, stop! Don't wake Caiti. Please don't wake her up." Jack pleading the whatever that had her.  
"Step away from Jack you bitch. Wait what?" Caiti hissed at nobody in particular.   
What she saw made her gasp. Jack had three balls of fluffy void cradled in her arms.  
"Ryan found them and I uh, offered to take some in for a bit. Or we could adopt them but we don't have to." Jack rambled, her face turning scarlet.  
"Jack, sweetie, it's okay. I was hoping we could have cats instead of kids. Or dogs. Or any non-human baby. Tell Ryan I said hi and thanks. Good night Jack."  
"I will. Good night Caiti."  
Jack placed the small kittens in an impromptu bed in a box and drifted to sleep on the couch.

As soon as Ryan had left Jack's neighborhood, he took out his gun. Not knowing what to do, he hit the one safe place in town- a 24 hour illegal boxing wring. The only illegal thing was the drugs and betting. He crused along the roads on his bike, swerving cars and running reds, wondering if another death wasn't so bad( good even) and an easy way out. He pulled up at a light by the club and waited for the red to turn green. Why he stopped for that one, he didn't know but when he heard a scream, a horn and brakes, he knew why. His brain was stupid enough to stop in running traffic. The lorry hit him, breaking his bones and shattering his mask. The bones peirced his skin, clothes and organs and he laughed, bleeding on the floor, felling the pain. This was his life. Long and eternal. Never ceasing and always on the fritz. Never going away for long.

Trevor and Barbara ran into their room, not knowing what was behind them. Their lips met frantically, the lingering alcohol staining their moves. They double locked the door, ready for anything. Trevor broke their actions swiftly, cursing himself for it all.  
"What if we regret this?" He muttered for only his love to hear.  
"We know what we're doing, and besides, it can't be so bad."  
"Yeah but, I just don't think this is right. We can't raise a child in Los Santos. Let alone anywhere else. I'm a criminal. And you're an assistant." He started to cry, worried if any wrong move could jeopardise his future.  
"Hey, we don't have to. I get it, I really do. Just know this: if anything like that does happen, I will do anything to protect us. Even if we have to flee the country or kill the entire fucking police, I will not let any harm come to us all. Let's just sleep on it. G'night Trev."  
"G'night Barb. Thanks, for everything."

Michael and Lindsay argued on the way home.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"   
They continued until Geoff kicked them out of his car, muttering about them being two sick ass mother fuckers.  
"Lindsay, all I'm saying is, if you become part of a damn gossip magazine, you could bring in extra cash and give advice to people." Michael pleaded with his wife.  
"What if i spill some information? What if it causes immense pain for others?" Lindsay retorted, her normal eagerness gone.  
"Lindsay, you could be our personal leak. It could be like, our weekly update."  
"Dude, just do that on youtube. It's free. Like hell you need me."  
"You can edit it and post it."  
"Fine. If that makes you happy."  
"Thanks. It may be fun, we can travel los santos for photoshoots and shitty challenges."  
"Now, that I can manage."

The man crumpled to his knees and Geoff discarded the statterd glass. Some random asshole decided to threaten him-and he payed. Geoff stormed out the bar and hailed a cab. He barked for him to go to the penthouse and to keep the change from a hundred dollar bill. The driver took his time, not wanting to kill the best tipper all day and stopped at a complete stand still and diversion. Geoff sighed and left, giving the driver another fifty. He walked the rest of the way, stopping to see what caused the traffic. He stared at the mutilated corpse of Ryan (who looked as though he would wake up soon) and told the officers to step aside and let him see his friend. The ambulance pulled up and escorted them to the morgue, claiming that nothing could be done. They left Geoff and Ryan alone, giving him time to mourn and grieve.   
"Ryan. The coast is clear. Get the fuck up and we can go." Geoff hissed.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Fuck you no."  
"Fine."  
Ryan crawled to his shaking feet and let Geoff break out before people could notice. Once they left, they heard police sirens blazing and decided to run. Geoff hailed yet another cab to his place and paid with another one hundred and fifty bucks. He dragged Ryan to his apartment and poured a glass of diet coke.   
"You didn't have to to that." Ryan mumbled, picking off the remains of his mask and pulling them out of his skin.  
"What would they have said if you came back. 'Key to immortality found in one of the most wanted criminals of los santos.' How the fuck would we have managed that?"  
"It would have been fine. Besides you would've busted me out."  
"Would we? A highly guarded facility, not in los santos, the pantagon? Would we have gotten you out over a fuck up like that?"  
"They only cared because of the traffic. Anyone else would have moved on. Even in the vagabond mask. That truck ran me over in the road how was I supposed to hide? He should have moved on to not get caught but he was new to the streets. So no. I would have been fine. They couldn't have identified me. My face was broken. Some of it still is. So fuck you Geoff. I'm going home."  
Ryan stormed out and called his mechanic so he could pick up his Zentorno.  
Geoff sighed and collapsed on his couch, falling into unconsciousness.

Alfredo, Jeremy, Matt and Fiona waltzed down the street without a care. They evacuated the bar at dawn and almost beat up a bigot for his comments on Fiona. They were all drunk and overly confident in them selves.   
"Do y'all wanna play a round of siege? Or monopoly? Or Uno? Or Mario party? Or any game where our friendships deteriorate?" Afredo laughed between his words and everyone groaned.   
Jeremy's laughter turned into a squeal as his lungs stopped working. He sputtered and keeled to the floor, coughing up blood. His eyes veiled and glossed over, tears falling down his face, onto his blue lips and scraggly beard.  
"Bitch got alchohol poisoning! Suck on that!" Matt shouted, attracting the attention of some early morning runners.  
"Fuck you Matt…" Jeremy sputtered before his heart gave out.  
They hoisted Jeremy up onto their shoulders and dragged him towards a cab. They convinced the driver that Jeremy had merely passed out from a night of drinks and ignored the corpse of their friend sat next to them. 

When Jeremy awoke to Matt pouring water in his open mouth and he chocked.  
"What the fuck Matt!" Jeremy screamed as he shot up to avoid yet another death that night. Or was it day? He left at dawn and the sky was still lit up like a fire.  
"You were out for half an hour. Geoff called for a debriefing in like five minutes. Can we use rimmy tim?" Fiona called as she shoveled froot loops with 'candy' into her mouth.  
She picked out a lollipop and bit off the sweet side and flung the stick into the bin.  
"Lollipops are not part of fruit loops Fiona! Stop putting them in the actual box!" Alfredo screamed.  
"It's a candy you bitch! Besides Matt picked out all the candy so I improvised."  
"Guys. We gotta get to Geoff's place. He's gonna be pissed if we're late." Jeremy groaned, wiping water off of his face.

Geoff watched the door open and smiled as the rest of the crew flocked in. He congratulated them and then proceeded to hit them around their heads.  
"How did all of you die so much! We are feared criminals so what was that for? Fucking go home. I have another plan for a hit." Geoff screached. 

They left Geoff in the room and Matt scratched at the new burn marks that half covered his face.  
"Dude, you need a mask to cover that. Or use a mask. Be like Ryan." Lindsay said while grabbing Matt's hands away from his face."  
"You should see my face after last night. My mask exploded. In my face." Ryan snorted, downing a full two letre bottle of diet coke.  
"Buddy, why didn't you stay with us. We could've died together." Jeremy whined.  
"I got hit by a truck. You got alchohol poisoning. Fuck off."   
They all laughed and brushed off Geoff's outrage.   
"My dudes, we need a fucking break." Fiona spouted after they wiped their tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed, please give feedback. Also any spelling mistakes will be fixed in later chapters. Also the tags aren't really that important just most stuff is implied.


End file.
